Cosplay Adventures
by Reda
Summary: /HanVi/ Gohan and Videl like to cosplay behind the scenes. Here's some of their little adventures. "So in the face of all this chaos, baby, I can dance with you." /Drabble Collection/
1. Team Rocket

**Author Notes:** While at a convention this year, my sister drew Gohan, Videl, and Pan cosplaying as Team Rocket. It's been a couple months, but I suddenly had this idea.

 **Dedicated to:** kairi-yajuu – hey it _was_ your picture

 **Words:** 739

 **Cosplay Adventures: Team Rocket?**

Videl stared in the full length mirror, turning first one way, then the other. Her costume didn't exactly fit with what she had first imagined. Being so openly involved with the nerd culture was a bit embarrassing without adding this disaster to the list.

She sighed, holding her arms out to check the sleeve lengths. They _were_ even, right? Gosh, she couldn't tell but _something_ was off about this design. She was definitely having second thoughts.

"Gohan," she said over her shoulder, "Are you sure this looks okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, it looks fine, Videl."

Huffing at his casual response, she turned around, hands on her hips. "It just...doesn't seem very Team Rocket to me."

"Oh, what?" Gohan said. "It's fine, Videl. It's not supposed to – Pan, come here, I have to fix your hood."

Closing her mouth on a retort, Videl watched instead as her husband snatched their baby girl by the fabric of her costume. Pan's outfit at least fit the theme. An easy animal costume, in the design of a particular cat-like Pokemon. The tail dragged along the floor as Gohan pulled her close, and Pan giggled as her father adjusted the hood before flipping it over onto her head.

"There," Gohan said with a smile. "Now do you remember your line, Pan?"

The toddler bounced up, hands cupped at the sides of her face. "Meee-owth, that's right!"

As Gohan laughed, patted Pan on the head, and stood up, Videl walked over with a frown. "Honey, are you sure people will understand?"

Because unlike Pan, both her and Gohan were in a similar outfit to their crime fighting wear. They weren't exactly Team Rocket from the popular kids show. More like Saiyaman and Saiyagirl trying to cosplay as Team Rocket. Their outfits were even the same, minus the tunics which were changed to white shirts with crudely painted "S" symbols instead of the "R" everyone should expect.

"Yeah, they'll get it," Gohan said with a grin. "Trust me. This'll be great. We're cosplaying as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl cosplaying Team Rocket, but with a twist."

Videl sighed and crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah, definitely with a twist."

Bright eyes turned to her. "You want to practice our routine?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Words and all?"

"Uh huh!"

They started back to back, supposedly imagining a camera pan up as a spotlight was shined on them from above. Gohan had explained it all to her. Oh, sure, she knew what Pokemon was, but she'd never expected to be enacting out a routine from the childhood show. Especially not quite like _this_.

And she had to start it off, too…

" _To protect the world from devastation."_

" _To unite all people within our nation."_

Gohan sounded so much more enthusiastic, too. It gave her life as she moved into the first pose.

" _To proclaim the goodness of truth and love."_

" _To extend our reach to the stars above."_

Kneeling down, she felt him move with her as they changed into the second pose. Choreography that was normally an improvisation, but something he'd wanted to create and work out specifically for this routine. Something she simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders at as she went along with it, secretly loving every minute.

" _Saiyagirl."_

" _Saiyaman."_

Standing up, clasping hands.

" _For justice, we blast off at the speed of light!"_

Pulling apart and striking their own individual poses, one she _was_ allowed to improvise on every time.

" _Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

And then silence as they waited for Pan's part. And waited...and waited some more…

Eventually, Gohan groaned, breaking his held position. "Aw, c'mon, Pan, that was your cue!"

Their baby girl looked up from her place on the carpet, eyes wide as she squealed and held her hands out. "Papa! That's right!"

Gohan sighed, kneeling down before her, and moving into a light lecture on their practice. Videl simply stood there and giggled behind her hand. He was always so into these little acts, and he desperately wanted to include their daughter, no matter how absurd it was to expect a child who was barely a year old to follow such a protocol.

This was what she had to put up with whenever they discussed family trips. A convention of nerds. An adventure in cosplay. Absurd, a little embarrassing, and yet...after all she'd seen of Gohan, knowing this innocence of his was pure and perfect, she wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. Star Wars

**Author Notes:** This time, I felt like I should go a little less on the silly side and a little more romantic.

 **Words:** 797

 **Cosplay Adventures: Star Wars**

~!~

Videl pulled at the wig on top of her head, trying and failing to adjust it. Sucking in air, she felt her cheeks puff out simply because of her pure frustration. Wigs were impossible to deal with _and_ she wasn't the best stylist in the first place.

Why did they have to pick _this_ couple to cosplay this year?

Why did she agree so easily?

She should have known going as Amidala would have turned out to be a pain. Probably the biggest challenge yet. Not just because of the outrageous hair styles but the intricacies in the outfit. The dress was so important to get right. Every detail could either make it or break it in the con's cosplay contest.

With a loud sigh, Videl spun away from the bathroom and stalked out of the room, feeling the hairs that weren't hers bouncing around her ears. Why was she fretting over all the details anyway? Since when had she been all over Gohan's strange obsession with dressing up? Couldn't they just go as something simple?

She missed the days of Saiyaman and Saiyagirl.

And yet…

Stepping out on the balcony revealed Gohan at the railing, overlooking the city. The nighttime all around him. Poised at the edge, dressed in the Jedi clothing that Anakin wore, down to every minute detail. He was surprisingly good at mimicking the fashion of fictional characters. If only he could be a little more in touch with reality outside of this fun.

Except…

She liked this nerdy side, too. Of course she did. She was all caught up by him. Completely now.

A bang echoed through the night, followed by the exploding display of colored sparks slowly fading into the darkness. Only for another to shoot off. Framing Gohan perfectly into an artistic image she wish she had caught on camera but an image she swore to burn into her mind's memory.

An image that stole her breath. "Wow."

He must have heard her breathless whisper because he turned around. Turned around to give her an awkward smile. A flush in his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow. Had he been drinking?

"Oh," Gohan said. "Hi, Videl."

"Mmhmm," she hummed, stepping forward and pointing at the glass in his hand. "Is it in-character for Anakin to be drinking wine on a balcony while watching the fireworks?"

He laughed and tipped the glass toward her, a gleam in his eye. "If it impresses Padme, maybe. I think so at least, don't you?"

Setting her hands on the railing herself, Videl shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't watched all the movies yet."

"Oh. Right. We were gonna -"

He stepped away, as if suddenly intent to get into the house. Narrowing her eyes, Videl spun around, putting her back to the firework display. She snatched his wrist as quick as possible.

"Gohan," she said. "I think it's a little late to start a movie now. We can try tomorrow. Don't you want to do something else?"

Thankfully, his eyes were gleaming even brighter when he turned back to her. She could see the fireworks going off in his gaze. He'd taken the glasses off to better fit his character role. Fully in-character while in costume. Or mostly so. Testing the costume limits at the very least. They had the money to replace things and it was better to need replacements now than at the convention…

"Videl," Gohan breathed, suddenly inches away from her. "I'm thinking Anakin shouldn't drink at the convention."

She had to swallow her giggle. "Yes, I'm thinking Anakin should stay away from the alcohol at the con. Gohan, too. Except now… now is fine."

Something swam through his eyes, a smile graced his lips. And then those lips fell to hers. A hand dipped her back, careful of the balcony railing. His kissing was always more fierce when he was a little buzzed. Or drunk. Stealing her breath. Fingers digging into her hair. Or trying to -

A wine glass crashed to the ground and shortly behind it came a freeing feeling as her Amidala wig was ripped away from her head, falling to the ground far below them to crash in the bushes. She voiced a complaint that was covered by his mouth, creating a little moaning whine that managed to pull Gohan back from their kiss.

He was smiling softly in the moonlight, looking oh so incredibly handsome. She had to admit that much. A silly romantic moment on the balcony. In cosplay.

And yet she felt the need to pout and mumble. "You get to style the replacement wig now."

His awkward laugh broke through the air, and she had to silence him in her own way. By pulling him down for a fierce kiss of her own.


End file.
